Behind the Scene
by LDEJRuff
Summary: Pretty much based on TheNewIdea's fanfic, "Quahog", Bryan Steele (who plays Brian Griffin) decides to take a temporary leave from the show for surgery. But will this leave result in his fans going ballistic, or will it lead to teaching a lesson?


_Behind the Scene_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - Brian's Big Scene

* * *

><p>It all started one day at the FOX studio in Los Angeles. The actors who played the characters on <em>Family Guy<em> were all getting ready for shooting scenes from the upcoming episode "Life of Brian". The premise of the episode was that a member of the Griffin family, the family dog, Brian, would meet with an unfortunate accident.

Anyway, they just finished up shooting the first scenes for the episode, including the one where Brian got run over by a speeding car. However, the Brian that got run over was just an animatronic dummy made to look like him. The _real_ Brian, however, was going to spend some time away from the show. He had gotten a call from his doctor, saying that his knee surgery was about to come soon. That was the reason the studio and show crew decided to write him off...well, temporarily. You'll get the idea...

* * *

><p>Inside his dressing room, canine actor Bryan Steele, an anthropomorphic white Labrador retriever, was getting ready for his big scene. He put some make up on his face and his fur to make it look like he got badly injured. He added some red paint on a turquoise blanket he bought to make it look like there was blood on it. He played the character Brian Griffin in the show.<p>

"Well," Bryan sighed, "time to break a leg."

He walked to the set styled to look like the operating room of a vet. The director lowered the operating table for Bryan to make it easier for him to get on. After he got on, the operating table was raised, and Bryan closed his eyes very tightly to make it look like he was dying.

"And...action!" the director called.

Upon that cue, Peter Langsley, Louise Caine, sibling actors Morgan and Christopher Walls, and infant child actor Stuart Shively (who played the roles of Peter, Lois, Meg, Chris and Stewie Griffin respectively) were all being led into the room, with sad looks on their faces, by the doctor (played by James Patrick). After they walked over to the table, Louise said the first line in the scene.

"Oh, my god," she began, voice shaking. "Brian, no!"

"I can't believe it," Peter added. "You're really...?"

"Dammit, Brian, you _can't_ die," Stuart said. "We were going to do so many things together! We were going to become wind surfers! I was going to be a little better than you, but we were _both_ gonna be good!"

"_Don't worry, Stuart,_" Bryan thought. "_I'll take you windsurfing one day, probably after my surgery is over._"

With that, Bryan "struggled" to open his eyes and grunted.

"You guys," Louise responded with a gasp upon seeing Bryan begin his line. "I think Brian's trying to say something."

"You've..." Bryan began, opening his eyes, "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you all."

With that, he smiled, then lowered his head and closed his eyes again to make it look like he was dead. As the monitor beeped the flatline tone, James came in and checked all over for a "heartbeat".

"I'm sorry," James said, turning to the "Griffins". "He's gone."

"Oh, my god," Christopher said, about to shed tears as James walked away. "He's...?"

"Yes, Chris," Louis answered, following suit. "I'm afraid...I'm afraid that our Brian is dead!"

Peter and Louise held hands. Christopher comforted Morgan as she cried silently. Stuart's eyes trembled in sadness. The "family" then surrounded Bryan in a sad group hug.

"And...cut!" the director called. "That was amazing. A little sad, but amazing. Bryan, you're a natural."

"Thanks," Bryan responded, getting up. "I never thought I actually had it in me to pull off a death scene like that. However, with my character's passing away, it looks like the void needs to be filled."

"Yeah," Stuart replied. "It's a good thing you called your college buddy Vincent to fill in that void."

Bryan's friend from college, a canine from New York named Vincent Lowery, had agreed to play the part of the show's new recurring character, Vinny, to fill in Bryan's spot. Bryan had taught him everything he needed to know about acting, even before shooting for the episode began.

"I know," Bryan agreed.


End file.
